


Far Away

by H50sm



Series: Coming Home [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H50sm/pseuds/H50sm
Summary: Steve and Danny hit a rough patch, will they work through it? Or will the lies finally tear the apart?





	1. Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO, I finished this a little while ago but just getting around to posting this. This story actually made me very depressed and sad, so I had to go and write a bunch of McDanno fluff to cheer me up! :D Anyways, there is rape mentioned in this story and a lot of very tough subjects, so please keep that in mind while reading.

NOVEMBER 1st 2016

 

Steve and Danny sat at one of the tables at Kamekona’s lunch truck. Both men were glaring one another down. Both unwilling to give just a little so they could continue on. But as their Ohana came over and sat down and they started to talk and chat Danny couldn’t take it any longer, he stood up and took a few steps away from Steve. Steve sighed and closed his eyes, he knew Danny wanted to say something. But he wasn’t sure exactly how bad this would all go down. He took a deep breath. “Danno will you just come sit down.”

 

Danny turned and looks at Steve, anger pouring from every part of his body. "You lied to me. You have never, ever lied to me about something like this. How do you expect me to trust you again?" 

The team looked at one another but kept quite.

Steve looked into Danny's eyes. "I don't. But, we were taking a break. You said you wanted a break from us." 

”What is going on you guys?” Kono asked. 

"I said I wanted a break from you not from our marriage." Danny said.

Lou looked up from his phone. “Maybe you guys should do this at home?”

"So where does this leave us?" Steve asked.

Danny sat down and ran his fingers thought his hair roughly. "You kissed someone else Steve. You broke my trust and my faith in what you believe our marriage really is, I want you to leave." 

"What about the kids? It's Charlie’s birthday party tomorrow."

"I know. Which I planned all by myself with no help from you." Danny said bitterly. 

Steve nodded."I'll pack a bag and leave before they come home from school and SJ wakes up. Danny, I am sorry. I love you, I want to work this out."

Danny raised his eyebrow at Steve. "We will see Steve."

Steve nodded his head and stood up, laid some money down on the table and walked off towards his truck. Danny sighed and looked at his water bottle. 

“Hey you want to tell us what just happened?” Chin questioned. 

“Steve kissed someone else and I saw it and I want him out.” Danny said dryly. “You know, I think I’m going to head home too. I um….I don’t feel like being out so much anymore.” Danny stood up and headed towards the camaro. 

“I can’t believe this just happened.” Lou said. 

“We have to fix this.” Kono looked up. “Right?”

Chin looked over at his cousin. “Kono sometimes there’s things we just can’t fix.”

 

Danny and Steve both headed home, but Steve packed several bags and went out to put them in his truck. Steve went back inside just as Danny was rolling up. Steve went up the steps to their bedroom and threw the last minute things into his bag. He knew things for he and Danny would be different. He wasn’t even sure they would be able to fix this. . He made reservations at a hotel until he could find an apartment. He walked down the stairs and saw Danny holding their new born baby, he was only a month and a half old. He looked at Danny. “Can I hold him for a minute?”

Danny looked at Steve. “Of course, I wouldn’t keep you from our kids.” Danny handed over the baby. 

Steve held the little bundle in his arms. “I gotta go Steven, I love you though. And Danno will take good care of you okay, I’ll see you soon.” Steve brought the baby to his lips and kissed his soft cheek. He handed the baby back. “I’m at the Hilton.”

Danny nodded. “Fine.” He said sadly and watched as Steve left. Danny took a deep breath and sat on the couch. “How is this my life?”

Steve turned and looked at Danny just before he walked out the door, Danny jumped up. He thought about telling Steve that he loved him but thought better of it. He watched Steve at the end of the walk way. Steve smiled slowly and winked at Danny. Danny blew out a breath of air and sighed. 

 

DECEMBER 2ed 2016

 

Steve opened his eyes. It was bright, unnatural light. It hurts his eyes. “Stay focused McGarrett. Don’t let the bastard win. I can do this. I can’t let him win. I have kids at home that need me.” Steve jumped when a door opened. He looked up and squinted. “What the fuck do you want from me!?” Steve yelled. 

“Your mother, or should I say our mother?” The man said in a low voice. 

Steve shook his head. “My mother is dead, since I was a teenager.”

“Really?” The man sat on a stool in the room. “Then why do I have photo’s of her, looking all over the islands for you?”

Steve swallowed hard. He was dehydrated. “Impossible. She’s dead.”

“Right.” The man said as he poked Steve several time with a cattle prod. 

Steve yelled out in pain, breathing hard through his teeth. The last volt made him pass out. He dreamed of Danny and the kids. God, the kids. What will Danny tell them when he couldn’t pick them up this weekend? Or, what day is it?


	2. Little Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny woke the next morning with a start, he got the older kids off to school and dropped Sierra off at Pre-school. He went home and started on house chores while the baby slept in the swing by the lanai. By the time Danny was finished with everything he had to go back and pick Sierra up, she missed Steve terribly and was almost always in a sour mood. The Child had picked up on Steve’s attitudes easily which always made Danny mad, especially when he dealt with the child 80 percent of the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind encouragement and comments! I know this chapter is short but as I was getting ready to post, I couldn't add more because it would be weird.....enjoy!

NOVEMBER 29 2016

Danny looked back at the lanai. He had called his neighbor to come sit with the kids so he could go for a swim. Took a deep breath and walked into the water, diving right in to the warm ocean. He swam for three minutes until he was in the middle. “Steve?” He whispered. “Where are you?”

Danny felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and smiled. Steve. He wrapped his arms and legs around his husband. “Fuck I miss you.”

“I miss you so much. Are the kids okay?”

Danny nodded. “They are fine, think you are in reserves training.”

Steve closed his eyes. “I hate lying to them.”

“Me too, but Wo Fat is going to start trailing you.” 

“He already is. I got a lead on where he is now, I called in Joe White to Help.”

Danny nodded. “Good, is it safe for you to pick the kids up this weekend? What are you going to tell him?”

Steve shrugged. “Probably. I could just take them to lunch and shave ice. I was thinking of just telling them I only have a few hours and then I have to head back out to sea.”

Danny nodded. “Sierra is a complete mess with out you. And SJ, well….he’s to young to know the difference yet.”

Steve nodded. “How’s Charlie and Nahele?”

“They both think something is up. I told them we had a issue and we are working on it in therapy.”

Steve sighed. “I’m sorry Danny, maybe I should have sent you guys to Jersey.”

“No. I need these little moments with you every few days.”

“Me too.” Steve kissed Danny slowly, until he heard the hum of a boat. Steve looked at Danny. “Deep breath.” They both took a deep breath and went under the water as the boat passed near them. Steve blew into Danny’s mouth giving him air just before they went back up. “I should go, love on the kids for me please?”

“I will.” Danny didn’t let go of Steve. “Be safe Steve, I love you.”

Steve kissed Danny one last time. “I love you too.”

Danny watched as Steve swam off, he wasn’t sure how far Steve would swim each time but he knew it had to be far. He swam back to shore and pulled himself from the water, grabbing the towel on the chair, drying himself off. He saw his kids inside entertaining Miss Alice. Danny smiled, she was like a grandma to the kids. He loved her, and she loved him for letting her watch the kids when Danny needed a break to swim. Danny got inside and ushered the kids to the beds and thanked Alice for helping. Once all the kids were in bed he got into bed himself, wishing he didn’t have to act like he and Steve had split up. He finally fell asleep to the sounds of the ocean, pulling him into dream. A dream where everything was okay and Steve never left. 

 

Danny woke the next morning with a start, he got the older kids off to school and dropped Sierra off at Pre-school. He went home and started on house chores while the baby slept in the swing by the lanai. By the time Danny was finished with everything he had to go back and pick Sierra up, she missed Steve terribly and was almost always in a sour mood. The Child had picked up on Steve’s attitudes easily which always made Danny mad, especially when he dealt with the child 80 percent of the time. Danny got dinner started early and got the small kids down for a nap before the older kids came home on the bus. He laughed and wondered how on earth he does it. He was the fucking woman in the relationship. After this he wanted to take a long vacation with Steve and leave the kids at home with his parents, but knew that wouldn’t happen anytime soon. He was just exited he would get Grace again soon. She was already into her second year at the academy and he couldn’t be more proud. She excelled in everything placed before her. He knew she would be great at anything she did. By the time evening came along he got the kids into bed and crashed himself on the couch, only waking up when SJ started to scream for his next bottle and diaper change. He had hoped Steve was well tonight, he couldn’t wait to see him tomorrow night when Alice would come and watch the kids again so he could spend five minutes with his husband.

 

NOVEMBER 30

 

Danny swam out into the water and waited, and waited. He wasn’t sure how long. He knew it was the right time. But Steve never showed up. He swam around for a good hour before heading back inside. He told Alice he would be back down after changing, but instead he locked himself in his bedroom and got out the burner phone and checked it. Nothing from Steve. So he sent off a text. 

Everything okay? I’m worried, you didn’t show. DW

 

Danny changed and headed down stairs where he allowed the kids some ice cream and visited with Alice a little bit. His children were starting to fade so he got them all into bed and went back into his bedroom to check the phone. And found nothing from Steve. Danny got into bed and hoped there would be a text or a call from Steve by morning. 

When he woke up the next morning he checked the phone with nothing. He knew that this wasn’t good. He got the kids off to school and got the baby loaded into the car. He needed to come clean to the team, something was wrong and he could feel it in his bones. Steve was in trouble. 

 

(THE NIGHT OF NOV 29)

 

Steve pulled himself up from shore, his truck near by. He opened the door and that’s when something was put over his head. He yelled out and hit his head against the person holding him down. But that’s when he felt the stab mark on his arm, and his body fading away. When Steve came to he was in a white room with bright lights, he felt strange. Like he had drugs in his system. He blinked a few times until he realized home movies were playing in front of him. It was of his childhood. He saw his mother and his father. He shook his head. “What is going on?” He yelled at. “What is this?”

A door opened and that’s when he saw him Wo Fat. “Good, you are awake.”

“What do you want?”

“Answers and you will give them to me.” The man said coming towards Steve with a long needle.


	3. The truth will set you free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny found himself in front of the office of 5-0. He had the baby strapped to his chest and walked in. He got smiles from everyone as he went up the stairs where he found a officer at the glass doors. “Sorry sir I need your id.”
> 
> Danny rolled his eyes. “Danny McGarrett.”
> 
> “Oh sorry, I didn’t realize you were the bosses…brother?”
> 
> Danny rolled his eyes. “Husband, you schmuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another update, please enjoy!

NOVEMBER 30

 

Danny found himself in front of the office of 5-0. He had the baby strapped to his chest and walked in. He got smiles from everyone as he went up the stairs where he found a officer at the glass doors. “Sorry sir I need your id.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Danny McGarrett.”

“Oh sorry, I didn’t realize you were the bosses…brother?”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Husband, you schmuck.” 

He walked into the bull pin and walked right to Steve’s office. Empty. “Well fuck.” He mumbled. 

“Danny!” Kono yelled out. “You brought my nephew, let me have him.”

Danny smiled and released the baby into the care of Kono’s arms. “Steve come in?”

Kono shook her head no. “No. We have been trying all morning to get into contact with him.”

Danny nodded and walked out of Steve’s office to find Chin and Lou at the computer table. He walked right up and pushed them out of the way. 

“What the fuck Danny?” Lou said. 

”Just give me a minute…” Danny tapped at the table bringing up Steve’s cell phone number. All he had to do was push the button. His finger hovered over it. 

“What are you doing?” Chin asked. “Everything okay?”

Danny looked into his friends eyes. “I don’t know.” He pushed the button. A moment later it showed where Steve was. Five miles from the beach house. Danny sighed. “Can you send a uniform down there Kono?”

She nodded and handed the baby to Chin. “Sure, do I want to know why?”

“Just do it.” Danny sighed. 

“Danny, you want to tell us what’s going on?” Lou asked. 

Danny shook his head. “I’m going into my old office. Be back.” Danny went into the office and called the burner phone’s number with his cell. 

“Hello?” A voice came through the line. 

“Who’s this?” Danny asked. 

“Duke Lukiela, is this Danny McGarrett?”

Triple fuck. “Yeah, where you at?”

“Crime scene, looks like someone kidnapped someone else. Or made it to look like that. Why do you have this number? It’s a burner phone.” Duke asked. 

Danny sighed. “Fuck, you better come down here.”

Duke agreed and Danny walked out of his office. “Kono, uniforms find Steve?”

She swallowed hard. “His truck was blown up, the cell phone was a few feet away.”

“Shit.” Danny ran a hand though his hair. “Look, we need to talk.”

“What is going on?” Chin asked.

“Steve and I didn’t separate. He had been following a lead on Wo Fat.”

“Whoa, what?!” Lou yelled. 

“He came after Steve one night with the kids in the house. So to protect the kids and I, so we…uhm… Steve and I with the help of Joe White made up the story that Steve cheated on me with someone else. None of it is true. But right now, I think he’s in danger.”

“You are shitting me?” Chin said, he shook his head. “Okay, we need to contact Joe White. Maybe he can help us track Steve’s movements?”

“Probably, find his number and call him. Can someone get SJ out of here? Maybe call Rachel? I need her to pick Sierra up too.” Danny said. “I need to call Denning, he needs to be briefed.”

 

Danny found himself in Denning’s office waiting in a chair. This is the room where Steve was accused of murdering the previous governor of Hawaii. He sighed and ran a hand though his hair. This wasn’t happening, it was all a dream. He jumped when the door slammed open. “Sorry Detective, I didn’t know that you would be so jumpy. What can I do for you?”

Danny stood up and shook the mans hand. “Look, we have a situation. I need you to reactive me into 5-0. Steve has been taken and we can’t find him, I just need to have the resources behind me.”

“Do we know who took him?” Denning asked sitting on the front of his desk. 

“Wo Fat is a good suspect.”

Denning nodded and smiled. “I never took you off of the pay roll all these years. You’ve always been part of 5-0. Steve knew it, I’m surprised he didn’t tell you.”

Danny laughed nervously. “Yeah, he always does stuff and forgets to mention it.”

“So the two of you working out the issues?”

Danny sighed. “We were never separated. Wo Fat tried to break into the house one night when Steve was there with the kids, apparently he thought I was gone with the kids.”

“Fuck.” Denning sighed. “Get him back, no matter what.”

Danny nodded. “Thanks, I’ll keep your office informed.”

Denning sighed and pulled a card out. “Just call or text me details, day or night Danny. He is a friend of mine too. Anything you need, just do it.”

Danny nodded and stuffed the card into his pocket of his jeans. He headed back over to 5-0. His brain trying to figure out where Steve was and why Wo Fat had decided that now would be a great time to take him. And what in he fuck was he doing with him? Rachel and Stan had gone over to the house to care of the kids while Danny was busy tracking Steve down. He told Rachel that she needed to tell the kids that there was a special case he had to help 5-0 with, while Steve was off training. He only hoped he wouldn’t have to lie to the kids if this all turned sideways. He pulled back up in front of the Palace and made his way up to the offices. He ignored the team and officers and went right into Steve’s office. He sat down and pulled open the top drawer. He found his badge sitting there with a note from Steve.   
He picked the note up.

 

Danno, 

You always have been a 5-0 member. I never accepted your retirement. Either did Denning. If you found this, something bad happened. Your weapon is in the safe. Remember Danno, don’t believe anyone or anything.

Steve

 

Danny sighed and picked up the badge, hooking it on his jeans. He got up and opened the safe, finding his gun. He hooked it to his belt. He was going to find Steve and bring him home. He needed to. His phone started to ring, and he pulled it from his pocket. He hoped it was Steve when he didn’t recognize the number. “Steve?”

“Danny, it’s Catherine.”

“Shit, what in the fuck happened? You and Joe were suppose to have his back!?” Danny shouted.

“Look I know, we never watched him when he went to meet with you okay.” Catherine said. “Joe and I are coming down so we can look at everything we have gotten, Steve has to be out there. He hasn’t bordered a plane or a boat.”

“Yes get here, we have a lot of uniforms here and I’m sure there’s something we are missing.” Danny said placing his phone in his pocket.


	4. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is he on any drugs?” The paramedic asked. 
> 
> Danny looked up into her eyes. “What? No…well I don’t know.” He looked at Steve. “Are you? On drugs?”
> 
> Steve shrugged. “Maybe…” His eye lids started to close. “…needles…..” Steve closed his eyes and started to shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support, hope you enjoy this chapter.

DECEMBER 3

 

Danny looked up at the entire team and a few officers that stayed the night to help pour over the pictures and videos that Joe and Catherine had taken. Danny was working on hardly any sleep and his parents flew in to help with the kids. Danny sighed he hadn’t seen the kids in two days. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could go on no sleep and coffee. He sighed and ran a hand though his hair. He walked out of Steve office to the smart table. The picture up on the screen was of Steve and Catherine kissing. Danny swallowed. “Can we remove that picture please?”

“Sorry Danny.” Kono said as she swiped it away. “Why don’t you go home and sleep?”

Danny shrugged. “I need Steve back. I will not sleep until he is back.”

His phone started to ring he sighed and answered it. “Yeah?”

“Danny it’s Duke….we have reports of gun fire in a house at Diamond Head. The house is suppose to be empty but one of the neighbors said she’s seen a light on up stairs every night since the 29th.”

“WHAT!” Danny yelled already running towards Steve’s office. “Send us the address, have SWAT meet us, and the hostage negotiation guy.”

“Already on it.” Duke hung up. 

“Guys, lets go, Diamond Head. Maybe this is Steve, first real lead since this all went down.” 

The team suited up and headed out to the address that was given to them. They were going to find Steve and bring him home if it was the last thing he’d ever do. Danny got into the passenger side of his car while Lou got in to drive. Danny was wired now, he needed his hands on Steve. He knew Steve was still alive, he just knew he was. Danny’s phone started to ring again, he pulled it out. Kamekono. “Buddy, this isn’t a good time.”

“No brah, listen. I’ve been doing my own tracking too.”

“What did you find out?”

“The big Kahuna, his moms. She’s alive braddha.”

“What?” Danny said. 

“Yeah, I’ve been told she’s been roaming the island looking for her son. And I was told she found him early this morning, but she’s pinned down. Can’t move.”

“Fuck. Okay, you hear anything else you call one of us. Even Duke.” Danny said. 

“Shoots.” 

Danny looked at Lou. “Steve’s mother is alive?”

Lou looked at Danny. “Well that’s going to fuck him up.”

“Shit, go faster.”

Lou and Danny finally arrived at the address that Duke had sent them. Gun shots going off all around them, he wondered if Steve was int here fighting for his life. Danny got out and went to the back of the command center and watched as they made plans to enter the house. And that’s when someone was thrown from the window, glass breaking all around them. Danny jumped with his gun drawn. He went over with SWAT when he realized the gun shots stopped. Wo Fat with a bullet to his head. Danny swallowed, willing himself to not throw up. He watched as Kono bent down, she shook her head. “He’s gone.”

Danny took a deep breath and turned towards the front door, running up the steps. People were yelling at him to stop, but in that moment, It was just Danny needing Steve. He heard something up stairs and took to the steps two at a time. He body was shaking with fear. He heard someone talking but it wasn’t Steve. It was a female voice. He stepped into the room and a woman was couched down in front of Steve, shaking him slightly. Telling him to wake up. 

“Back off.” Danny growled. 

She jumped and turned around. She nodded and moved to the side. “He passed out when he shot Wo Fat.”

Danny looked around the room, needles littered the floor, bags of drugs surrounding him. “Shit.” Danny said, taking a knee at Steve’s side. “Baby, you have to wake up for me. Wake up!”

Steve’s eyes fluttered open. “Danno?”

“Yeah baby, it’s me. You okay?”

Steve nodded. “I screamed for them to stop Danno…but they kept stabbing me with…um…needles.”

Danny nodded his head. “I know baby, I know. Let me help you up okay?”

Steve nodded and took Danny’s hand. “Did you see my Dad?”

Danny felt his eyes popping from his head. “Babe?”

Steve swallowed. “My Dad, he was here…”

Danny looked up at the woman that he figured was Doris. “What?”

She shrugged and let a few tears slip from her eyes. 

Danny looked back at Steve. “Baby, your Dad…he died eight years ago.”

Steve’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he let the tears wash over him. A pained look on his face. It killed Danny to see his husband like this. “Babe, lets get you to the hospital okay?”

Steve looked at Danny. And nodded, he let him pull him up. His brain was swimming he couldn’t focus on one thing or another. Danny ignored the looks of HPD officers and others as he took Steve down the steps into the front yard of the house where Steve collapsed onto the stretcher. Danny tried to let go of Steve to follow the ambulance in a car but Steve wouldn’t let go of his hand. “Babe, it’s okay. I’m going to follow.”

Steve shook his head violently. “No please!” He practically begged. “Go with me.” 

Danny nodded and got settled in a seat next to Steve. Held his hand the whole time. 

“Commander, we need you to hold still so we can check your wounds.” The paramedic said softly. 

Steve shook his head no. “I don’t want you touching me.”

“Baby, can you let them? I promise they wont hurt you. I’m right here okay?” Danny said looking at Steve in the eyes. 

Steve thought about it and Danny was sure he was going to agree. “No. I can’t…”

“Is he on any drugs?” The paramedic asked. 

Danny looked up into her eyes. “What? No…well I don’t know.” He looked at Steve. “Are you? On drugs?”

Steve shrugged. “Maybe…” His eye lids started to close. “…needles…..” Steve closed his eyes and started to shake.

The paramedic started to check him over, wasn’t sure what exactly was going on. Danny had to let go of his hand as the convulsions started to get really bad. Danny wanted to throw up, he’d been in his situation once before with Steve. And it scared the fuck out of him, he couldn’t loose him like this. Danny pulled his cell from his pocket and dialed Lou. “Find out if there were any drugs in the house and what kind, samples if you can!” Danny shouted. 

“10-4 Danny. I’m on it!” Lou said before hanging up. 

They reached the hospital and Steve had stopped seizing but as soon as they entered the hospital they were drawing blood on his husband to find out what kind of drugs were in his system. He stood back watching until the curtains were closed and he was escorted to the waiting room, where he had sent a text off to Drew telling him to drop what he was doing and get down to Queens ASAP. Danny was pacing the room, unsure of what was happening with Steve. HPD was slowly filling the waiting room as well as the rest of 5-0. Drew had been there for a while already but he was with hospital staff. Rachel and Stan came in shortly after. Rachel walked up to Danny and hugged him, he buried his face into her neck and cried. “Daniel, look at me.”

Danny lifted his head and looked directly into Rachel’s eyes. 

“It’s going to be okay, this isnt like last time.”

Danny knew that. “But it could send him back to rehab.” Danny walked away, running his hands though his hair. He’d sit down. He’d stand up. He wasn’t sure what to do anymore. He was told that Steve was sleeping but they couldn’t see him right now. He didn’t trust anyone but Drew so he waited until he heard from him. HPD floated in and out the rest of the night. Danny was sitting in a chair his body hunched over while Rachel rubbed his back. Stan was talking to doctors wondering if his name would get them information on Steve. Danny heard everyone gasp but he didn’t think to look. 

“Daddy?” 

Danny sat up and looked directly in front of him. The brown eyes he had missed the last two years. “Monkey?”

Grace smiled and nodded, bent down in front of her father and hook her hands into his. “Joe and Catherine got me here. Told my CO everything and they granted me a week extra of leave.”

Danny felt like he could breathe again. He pulled his daughter into his arms and held her tightly. Danny cried as he held on to Grace. Nahele had walked in and Danny opened his arms to his son too. Charlie right behind him. He had his arms full of his kids and at that moment that’s exactly what he needed. He pulled back and kissed each of them. “Where are the littles?”

“With Papa and Nana. We couldn’t stay away anymore.” Nahele said. 

“We want to be here for Dad.” Charlie answered. “Any word on him yet?”

Danny shook his head no.


	5. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t get to make that decision for my son.”
> 
> Danny raised his eyebrow. “I can, I’m his husband! Someone please remove her before I fucking kill her!”
> 
> Grace was on Danny in a instant. “Danno, come on. Go back..” She was pushing him back with force. Something that Steve had done in the past. Danny walked back over to Drew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i wanted this chapter to be clear, rape is mentioned but not in detail. but there is a lot of language... F bombs....someone got upset about that last story...so remember lot of language....thanks for support and thanks for reading

“We will stay right here until we do.” Grace answered. “Dad doesn’t get off that easy.”

Several hours later Danny saw Drew walking towards him. He jumped up and untangled himself from his sleeping kids limps. He walked over to Drew and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Well?”

Drew nodded. “He is awake.”

Danny swallowed. “And?”

Drew sighed. “Look Danny. You have to remember this isn’t his fault. His sobriety is still in tact from a medical stand point, but what he was injected with is really bad. This was all against his will.”

Danny swallowed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“He has large amounts of Cocaine and Heroin mixed with sodium thiopental.”

“Fuck, what is that?”

“The truth serum.”

“Mother fucker.” Danny breathed out, he was exhausted. 

“Look he had five days with those drugs in his system. He has been detoxing, we have him on other meds to help counteract the effects of a detox but that really isn’t helping. And he’s confused, he wants answers but Danny, there’s more.”

“What?” Danny wasn’t sure if he could take much more bad news, he dropped his head and rubbed his neck.

“He had GHB in his system.”

Danny’s head shot up.

Drew nodded. 

Danny wanted to vomit and pass out. “Did they…was he…” He choked trying to hold the vomit back. 

“Yes. With objects as far as we can tell, more test results are coming in soon.” Drew looked at Danny and he saw his face pale he was shaking his head. Tears falling from his eyes, he didn’t know they were even there. He couldn’t deal with this. His precious Steve. Danny turned and looked at the faces of the loved ones gathered. But he eyes fell on one. One that shouldn’t be there. He marched up to her and pushed Doris against the wall. “WHY the fuck did you let this happen? Huh? Why are you even here? I don’t want you here!” Danny shouted.

“You don’t get to make that decision for my son.”

Danny raised his eyebrow. “I can, I’m his husband! Someone please remove her before I fucking kill her!”

Grace was on Danny in a instant. “Danno, come on. Go back..” She was pushing him back with force. Something that Steve had done in the past. Danny walked back over to Drew. 

“Can I see him?”

Drew nodded. “Yes. But he’s confused a bit okay? From the drugs he doesn’t know your married as far as we can tell.”

Danny walked away with Drew to a different place of the hospital, he stopped when he realized he had been in this room before. He closed his eyes and laid his hand on the door. He had been here here once before when Steve tried to take his own life. But this time Wo Fat tried to kill him, and forced drugs into his system. He opened the door and looked directly at Steve’s bed. He was crouched up in a corner, eyes wild. 

“Steve, it’s Danny.” Danny said as quickly as he could. 

Steve’s head shot up. “Danno?”

Danny smiled softly. “Yeah baby, it’s me.”

Steve relaxed his muscles. He yelled out in pain. “Danno….what do you know?”

Danny swallowed. “I should be asking you that question.”

Steve looked up at Danny confusion on his face, he shook his head. “What do you mean?”

“You know me right?”

“You are my husband, what the fuck?” Steve asked, alarmed. 

Danny sighed. “Oh thank God.” Danny dropped his shoulders and walked over to Steve, sitting on the bed he wrapped Steve in his arms. “I wasn’t sure if you would remember me.”

Steve grinned a little. “Baby, I’ll always remember you. You rescued me, after I um…killed him.”

“Yeah, you killed him babe.”

Steve pulled back. “I need to give a statement.”

“Baby, just rest for a little bit okay?”

“I need to tell them while its still in my head. I can’t tell you Danno, not yet.”

Danny held Steve’s hands tightly. “I know that you were raped Steve.”

Steve’s eyes went wide. “He didn’t stick anything up there but weird random shit, I hardly call that rape.”

“Steve it was against your will, it’s rape.”

Steve swallowed hard and nodded. “And he forced the drugs into my body, I tried to fight him Danno. I tried so hard.”

Danny pulled Steve by his face. “You did not fail, you are strong and amazing. Can I take you home?”

Steve shook his head no. “They have to wait until the drugs get out of my system and the results come back from tests.”

Danny laid Steve back on the pillows. “Baby, I need you to know that I don’t blame you for any of this okay? You know this right?”

Steve nodded. “I know Danny. Can you take my statement, I don’t want anyone else to know.”

Danny nodded. “Of course. I’ll record it and type it up myself and personally hand it to Duke.”

Steve nodded. “Can you just do it now?”

Danny kissed Steve’s cheek and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He pushed record. And nodded at Steve. “Okay Steve, tell me what happened?”

Steve took a deep breath. “After I met you, Danny. I swam back to my truck about five miles. Everything was fine but as I dried off someone put something over my head and a needle stabbed me. I don’t know when I woke up but when I did this man came in and was asking me questions about my mother. Why she was looking for me and why she was alive, it was all about her. And I don’t know why. But it was Wo Fat, I had seen him several times. I killed some woman that was trying to get me to eat and drink, she was the one injecting me with the shots. I thought I could take her, but I used her as a shield when he came in, and that’s when everything went bad. Some woman came in but I had already shot Wo Fat after a struggle.”

Danny nodded. “What else happened Steve?”

Steve swallowed hard and looked down at his hands. He started to pick at his finger nails. “Wo Fat would ummm, usually shoot me up with some stuff and he would pull my pants down and um he shoved stuff up there. I ummmm…..fuck.” Steve breathed out. 

Danny paused his phone and put his hand on top of Steve’s. “Its okay baby, it’s okay.”

Steve nodded. “It’s just after all this time we struggle with me getting off and every time he stuck something up there I would come so hard and so much.”

Danny nodded. “Yeah. Look, just skip that part okay. We don’t need to talk about that part.”

Steve nodded and Danny pushed record again. “….so he would shove stuff up there and my body reacted. There was no way to stop it. He did that several times.” Steve looked up at Danny, tears falling from his eyes. “Danny….” His voice was weak and frail. “…I was raped.”

Danny stopped the recording and pulled his crying husband into his arms. Whispering comforting words into his ears. Rocking him, holding him, telling him that he loved him so much and he was happy he was back and they’d get through this together. Danny realized after a long while that Steve wasn’t crying anymore. He realized that he had fallen asleep, he laid Steve back on the pillows and gathered up his phone and slipped out of Steve’s room. That’s when Danny realized his hands were shaking. He shoved his phone into his pocket and walked towards the waiting room. There he found his entire Ohana still waiting for him. Still there to support him and Steve during the difficult time. 

“Daddy, how is he?” Grace asked jumping from her seat.

Danny looked around the room, he realized how much people cared for Steve. He saw Doris sitting in a corner with Joe. He glared at her, he felt betrayed. He felt sick that Steve was able to come so easily. He was worried about Steve and hoped that this wouldn’t stop his recovery process. He looked around the room and shook his head. Drew was sitting with Nahele and stood up slowly. “Danny, how is Steve?” Drew asked. “How are you?”

Danny swallowed down the bile that was threatening to rise into his throat. He set his jaw and walked right out of the room and outside, gasping for air. His lungs were burning and his palms were sweaty, his knees were weak and he felt the vomit rising in his chest already. He hunched over and placed his shaking hands on his knees, trying to breath like Steve had taught him. Four seconds in and four seconds out. It wasn’t working. Danny was loosing his mind, he couldn’t take this anymore. He gave up the fight and started to vomit up the very little that was in his stomach. And that’s when he felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing him in comfort. He nodded his head as tears poured him his eyes. After a few minutes he sat up and someone handed him a bottle of water he rinsed his mouth out and spit into the bushes. He took small drinks and looked at the person that was holding him. Drew. He made sure none of the kids were around. But all he saw was the team and Rachel, looking at him with worry. He swallowed and frowned in disgust. “He…was..fuck……”

“I know Danny. I know. It hasn’t hit him yet okay….he thinks it’s fine, but trust me. When it hits him he is going to need you so much.” Drew said softly. 

“I need to go see my babies. I need to see them.” Danny said as he looked up at everyone else. “He was raped.”

Kono started to cry and everyone else just stood in shock. “Christ.” Lou mumbled. 

“Why don’t I drive you to see the kids okay?” Rachel said. “Maybe Grace can call when Steve wakes up?”

“I agree with Rachel. You should also go home and sleep okay?” Drew said. “It’s going to be a long few days.”

Danny swallowed. “I can’t go back in here with her here.” He looked at Chin. “Find a reason to have her arrested. I’m not even kidding.”

“Daniel, lets go.” Rachel said as she took Danny’s hand in her own. “Lets go see Sierra and SJ okay, I’ve been talking to your parents and Sierra is running them ragged.”

Danny smiled. “That’s my girl.”


	6. The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He ran his hands up and down Steve’s back, massaging his shoulders for a few minutes to help Steve relax. “All done baby, I think Stan is back with your clothes. I’ll grab them kay?”
> 
> Steve nodded and turned looked at Danny. “I love you.”
> 
> Danny smiled. “I love you too babe, I’ll be back.” Danny closed the curtain and looked in the mirror. He was about to cry at the emotions bubbling fourth. His hair was a mess and his eyes were glossy. He opened the door to find Stan and Rachel sitting in a chair. He ran his wet hands though his hair, trying to calm his locks down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a scene that is a little graphic, so just a warning. Again language. Thanks for reading and giving me support!

Rachel finally got Danny into he car and headed towards the McGarrett home, Danny was at a loss about what to tell Sierra. He knew his daughter would have many questions and will want answers. So before he could decide what to say to her he realized they had pulled into the driveway. He sighed when he saw his camaro in the driveway, he missed Steve. He just hoped his husband wouldn’t suffer badly. He got out of the car and headed towards the front door. It was nearly ten and figured the kids would be asleep. But as he got to the front door he heard screaming from his small baby who was only a month and a half old, and a defiant Sierra screaming Steve’s name so loudly he was sure the neighbors were concerned for his children’s welfare. He opened the door and Sierra sat up from the middle of the floor, hot tears falling from her eyes. “Danno!” She cried out as he stepped in, she jumped up from the floor holding one of Steve’s shirts and ran as fast as she could to her Danno. 

Danny couldn’t help but cry, he dropped to his knees and picked her up. He winced in pain being on his knee but he didn’t care. “Hey baby…Danno loves you.”

“I love you Danno, but where is Daddy?” Sierra asked.

“Oh baby….Daddy is okay. I promise. You can probably call him in a few days.” Danny said stroking her hair. 

She pulled back and looked at Danny with a face that was clearly Steve. She raised a eyebrow. “Danno, where is Daddy? I know he’s not feeling good. I need him.”

He swallowed. She and Steve always had a strange connection. “Baby, he is in the hospital okay? But I promise he is okay and you can probably talk to him tomorrow.”

“I cant sleep.”

“Where is your special bear baby?” He asked.

She cried. “I cant find it. Charlie took it and hid it from me.”

Danny sighed. “CHARLES!”

Moments later Charlie came running down with Papa in tow. Rachel stood behind Danny and crossed her arms. Danny’s mother came out of the baby’s room holding SJ in her arms. Charlie stood in front of his Dad and was almost shaking under the intense glare. “Where is your sister’s bear that Steve gave her?”

Charlie swallowed. “Ummm….I was tired of hearing it so I sorta threw it out?”

“Charles!” Rachel scolded. “That’s terrible!”

Sierra was a crying mess in a pool around Danny’s feet. “That was the most unforgivable thing you have ever done and I really don’t know what to say to you right now, get out of my face.” Danny said almost so exhausted he couldn’t handle it. Danny looked down at Sierra and picked her up. “Come on baby, I have something that would work okay?” Danny carried her up the stairs and went into his bedroom, pulled the covers down on Steve’s side of the bed and wedged a pillow next to her. He pulled open the drawer and pulled out a recorder and pushed play. “It’s of Daddy reading through a bunch of information on the large ships and submarines. It’s really long so it will put you right to sleep.”

Sierra was already falling asleep with her eyes closed. “Love you Danno.”

Danny smiled softly and kissed her head. “I love you too baby.” He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He went right into Charlie’s room where Rachel and his parents were. “I don’t care how you find that damn bear but it best be on the kitchen table by tomorrow morning and cleaned properly.”

Charlie nodded. “I’m going to go get it right now. Mom is going to help me clean it.” Charlie sighed. “I”m sorry Danno, I just…I’m sorry.”

Danny nodded and pulled his son into him, hugging him and kissing his head. “I love you, and I’m sorry. I’m tired.”

Charlie nodded again. “Is Dad okay?”

Danny sighed. “I think he will be.” The baby started screaming and Danny turned his attention so the small screaming bundle. “Here Mom, I’ll take him. Steve got him spoiled and only likes to fall asleep by being rocked with a warm bottle and you have to swear one of Steve’s shirts.” Danny smiled. He took the baby into the nursery to get started on the second screaming kid. 

 

Charlie went out of his room, leaving the rest of the adults there. “Is Danny okay?” He asked Rachel.

She shook her head. She looked at Danny’s parents in the eyes. “Steve was raped.”

“Oh my God.” Clara said with her hand covering her mouth.

“Jesus Christ!” Ed said sitting down again on the bed. “What can we do to help?”

Rachel sat down. “We need to help with Sierra and SJ, keep Charlie in line and make sure that Nahele goes to school, work and practice. Grace is home so she can help out. I’ll call Stan and have him get me things from home, we can stay here. David would love to be here with everyone else.”

Clara nodded. “I’ll make sure everything is set here. We have to help Danny and Steve.”

 

Danny was running fast though the halls, it was nearly five am and he had slept next to Sierra all night until SJ needed to be changed so he brought the baby to bed with him. He had gotten a call from Stan telling him that he needed to get down to Queens with lights and sirens. Steve was loosing his mind. Hospital staff insisted that they could handle it but Stan knew that Danny could control him. He wore his pajamas with a SEALS sweatshirt and his slippers, his blonde hair was completely fucked but in this moment he didn’t care. He had left home, only waking Rachel for a moment to tell her to get into his bed with the kids and that something happened to Steve. He got into the elevator as it took him to the 15th floor. When it opened he heard Steve screaming so loud, his voice was already starting to crack. He ran again until he reached the door where he saw Megan and a nurse standing outside the door. 

“What happened?” Danny asked, clearly out of breath.

“He was asleep but then I came to check on him and he woke up screaming, threw things, tore his IV out. And has been yelling over and over he didn’t want it.” Megan looked over at Danny. “I don’t even understand what happened. Drew and Stan went in. Kono tried to go in but Steve gave her a gash on her arm and she’s getting stitched.”

”Shit, the woman raped him.” Danny mumbled. He pushed the door open and Steve looked up from the bed, he stopped screaming and that’s when Danny realized he was sweating and shaking. “Can someone go down to find my car, get the bag from the car and then give them to Drew.”

Stan nodded his understanding and left, Drew was close behind him. Danny inched closer like Steve was a wild animal he put his hands up and moved towards the chair that was next to Steve’s bed. “Babe, you okay?”

Steve looked at Danny tear stained cheeks, his chest was heaving fast. His eyes were blood shot. “Danny…..”

Danny nodded. It killed him to see Steve like this. “Yeah?”

“They raped me!” Steve cried out and curled up in the fetal position, hugging his long legs to his stomach and chest.

Danny sighed. “I know babe. I know.” He stood up and put his hand on Steve’s side and rubbed him slowly. “How can I help babe?”

Steve just cried in response. Danny kicked off his slippers and climbed onto the bed with Steve, hugging him from behind. “Did they let you shower?”

Steve shook his head no.

“Fuck.” Danny mumbled. “Wanna shower?”

Steve turned and buried his face into Danny’s chest. “You….you gotta stay in there. I don’t want any woman coming in….please Danny.”

“Of course babe, of course.” Danny slid off the bed and pulled Steve up with him. They walked slowly to the bathroom where Danny stepped in and turned the shower on. “Hot?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah.”

Danny turned the water on as hot as he knew Steve could handle. “I’ll step out the door and let you get out of the gown.”

“NO!” Steve shouted a little to loud. “Please, don’t go. This isn’t about you, it’s about that woman.”

“Okay babe, okay. I’ll stay.” Danny said as he sat on the toilet to give Steve room. 

Steve closed the door and pulled the string behind his back. He let the pale blue gown fall to the ground, Danny saw the bruising on his husbands ass. He closed his eyes. His poor Steve. He should have never been treated that way ever. Steve turned around and placed his hand on Danny’s shoulder. “I love you?”

Danny wasn’t sure why Steve said it as a question but he stood up and wrapped his arms around his lover. “I love you so much, do you need help in the shower?”

“No, just stay close okay?”

Danny nodded and watched as Steve got into the steaming hot water. He hissed at the contact of water hitting his body. Danny leaned forward and placed his hands in his face. He wasn’t sure exactly how Steve was really doing but hoping that Drew would be able to help him. He wasn’t even sure if he could help Steve, just support and let him know that he’s loved. 

“Danno?”

He sat up and looked towards the shower. “Yeah, babe?” Nothing. Steve didn’t respond. “Steve, are you okay?”

“Can you…um….help me for a second?”

Danny stood up. “Opening the curtain.” He said knowing it was best to let his husband know what exactly he was doing. “How can I help babe?” Danny asked looking at Steve’s eyes. 

“I can’t reach my legs from being tied up, can you wash them?”

Danny smiled. “Course.” He took the rag and the soap and bent down washed his legs front and back. “Do you want me to get your back?”

Steve nodded. “This is so embracing, and degrading. I need you to also wash….um…my ass.”

Danny allowed himself to look down. His husbands ass was black and blue. A small hand print on it, teeth marks. Fuck. “Spread your legs babe, I’ll go slow.”

Steve nodded and tensed his muscles as Danny slowly ran the rag between his crack, making sure to avoid any other touching that might cause Steve to buckle. “All done there babe, going to get your back.” Danny looked down at the rag and saw the blood. He closed his eyes and sighed. He folded the rag and dropped it outside of the shower. “Going to use my hands on your back k?”

He ran his hands up and down Steve’s back, massaging his shoulders for a few minutes to help Steve relax. “All done baby, I think Stan is back with your clothes. I’ll grab them kay?”

Steve nodded and turned looked at Danny. “I love you.”

Danny smiled. “I love you too babe, I’ll be back.” Danny closed the curtain and looked in the mirror. He was about to cry at the emotions bubbling fourth. His hair was a mess and his eyes were glossy. He opened the door to find Stan and Rachel sitting in a chair. He ran his wet hands though his hair, trying to calm his locks down.


	7. A surprise guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She swallowed. “I did what I thought was best.”
> 
> “Abandoning your children?” Drew asked. “That’s not best.”
> 
> “I don’t want to see you again, do you understand? I don’t want you near my house, my husband my family or my children.” Steve said. “Get the fuck out!” He shouted.
> 
> She swallowed and looked up at Steve. “As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, okay....theres another chapter. thanks for reading and reviewing. enjoy.... :) warning again with the language...

“Danny, how is he?” Rachel asked. 

Danny shook his head and sighed. “He’s really fragile right now.”

“Sit down Danny.” Stan offered getting up.  
Danny smiled but shook his head. “Thank you but I gotta get his clothes.”

Rachel pulled clothes from the bag and handed them to Danny. “I got loose things. Hope that’s okay.”

“It’s fine, thank you.” Danny looked at the two before him. “I can’t thank you both enough for the support.”

“It’s fine really. I’ve sent our cook and nanny over to your house to give your parents a hand.” Stan says. “Also, I wanted to know if it’s okay if we take your kids to Maui for a week?”

Danny looked up. “Umm, maybe. Not SJ, but Maybe Sierra. I’ll talk to Steve okay?” He looked at Rachel. “I’m not sure how he’s going to react to you, just be ready to get out okay?”

She smiled and nodded her head. Danny walked back over to the bathroom door and lightly tapped on it. “Baby, it’s me. I have clothes.”

Steve opened the door a little and took the clothes. “I’ll be a minute.”

Danny nodded and stayed by the door. He closed his eyes. He wondered if Steve wanted to see the kids, or Sierra would even react to Steve. He let his head drop just as Steve opened the bathroom door. “Danny?”

Danny looked over at Steve. “Ready for bed?”

Steve nodded. “You okay?”

“Fine babe. Rachel is here with Stan okay?”

Steve nodded as he leaned heavily on Danny as they walked back to the hospital bed. “How can I help babe? What do you need?”

Steve looked up at Danny. “I need food. And I need to see the kids.”

Danny smiled. “Yeah?”

Rachel sat forward. “Um, we can help with both. Danny’s mother sent this food over.” She stood up with a bag in hand. “She made food last night and thought you might want some.”

Steve smiled. “Thank you.”

She nodded. “Also, all of the kids are in the waiting room.”

“Really?” Danny asked. 

She nodded. “Drew called and said that Steve would want to see them. David is with them.”

Steve smiled. “Send them in, please. I need to see my kids.”

Danny took the lids off of the food and helped Steve eat a few bites before there was a knock on the door. Making Steve jump a little bit. Danny put his hand on his leg and Steve gave him a curt nod. The door opened and Rachel stepped in. With, Nahele, Charlie, David in tow.” Each kid gave Steve hugs and talked with him until there was another knock and Clara and Ed coming in holding the two youngest members of the family. Sierra was holding on to her Papa’s neck and didn’t see Steve. 

“Ku’uipo.” Steve said softly. 

The little girl pulled back from her Papa and cried out. “Makuakane!” She jumped down and ran to Steve her tears falling from her cheeks, her soft brown curly hair bouncing. She climbed up on the bed and Steve wrapped his arms around her. Steve whispered things into her ears as he held her. Everyone around them were crying, not a dry eye in the room. He sat her on his lap. “I missed you baby so much, you doing okay?”

She nodded. “Sleepy.”

Steve smiled and kissed her nose. “Cuddle next to me baby…Daddy is right here.” He looked up at Danny and smiled. “Can I hold SJ?”

Danny nodded as he got the baby from Rachel and placed him in Steve's arms. “I missed you too buddy.” Steve said as he kissed the baby’s head. “Charlie, how’s school?”

He nodded. “Good, we won our game on Friday.”

Steve smiled. “Good job buddy, I’ll throw the ball around when you when I get home okay?”

“Cool, thanks Dad.”

A head poked into the door. “Hey I heard this is where I could find Commander McGarrett?” Grace said. 

Steve broke in a wide grin. “Baby, when did you get here?”

“Yesterday.” Grace said as she walked over a hugged Steve. “Joe pulled strings.”

Steve looked up. “Was Doris in the house?”

Danny nodded. “Drew wanted to talk to you alone about that.”

Steve nodded. “I think I’m gonna just sleep for a bit.”

“I’ll get the kids.” Danny said. 

“Please don’t. Leave them, I need Sierra right now, and I could just lay here….all of you , please stay….its fine.” Steve said softly. 

Danny nodded, bent down and kissed Steve’s cheek as his husband closed his eyes. Danny sat in the chair and looked around the room. He was tired, but something told him that it was only going to get worse over the next few weeks. Everyone made small talk in the room while Steve slept with his babies in his arms. Eventually Nahele wound up on the bed as did Grace. Charlie insisted he that he was to old t cuddle with anyone but he eventually sat on the bed as well. After a while there was a soft knock on the door and Drew walked in with a smile on his face. “Well looks like everyone has made themselves comfortable.”

“Yeah, he wanted to sleep but asked that we all stayed here.” Danny said sitting up. 

“He feels safe with you all here, I don’t see any harm in it.” He looked on the bed with all of the kids piled on him. “Looks like he was missed.”

“What gave you that idea?” Steve’s voice was rough with sleep. “Danny….” Steve was looking at his husband.

Danny jumped up and got the baby from his arms. “Kids up, let’s move.”

All of the big kids jumped up and found other seats to sit on. “You okay Steve?” Drew asked.   
He nodded. “I need to hit the head.” He looked down at Sierra curled next to his side. “Did she sleep at all?”

“Not much with us I’m afraid son. She sensed something was wrong.” Eddy said. 

“She slept with me, but that was a while ago.” Danny answered. 

Steve nodded and slowly got himself out of the bed and winced in pain. “Fuck.” He closed his eyes and stood next to the bed fr a few moments. 

“Babe, you alright?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah..I’m good Danny.” He breathed out and slowly shuffled to the bathroom door. Steve could hear the kids asking what exactly was wrong with Steve and if he was going to be okay. He pulled his pants down and pulled his dick out to urinate. His brain kept going back to when he shot Wo Fat. His brain wouldn’t let go what he had said to him. Calling him brother. Asking as if Doris was his mother as well. Steve sighed and flushed the toilet. He heard a new voice from the room that he didn’t recognize. The hairs on his neck stood up, he flung the door opened and he locked eyes with her. The woman he once knew as the most caring person he had ever met. He swallowed hard. “Doris, why are you here?”

She sighed. “I heard you were in trouble so I came to help.”

Steve shook his head. “I was in trouble when I was 16 when I was 19, 21,25,26,27….shall I go on?”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play stupid. If it wasn’t for you leaving me and Mary I would have never joined the Navy Mom.” He scoffed. “Mom, now that’s interesting.” He started to pace. 

“Your wife, she’s beautiful. I’m here now Steven, I can be that person you need.” Doris pleaded. 

Steve stopped pacing and looked at Rachel and then Danny. But locked eyes with Drew. Drew nodded his head. Steve looked back at Doris. “She’s not my wife. She is my husband’s ex-wife.”

She opened her mouth. “Oh, you…are….”

“Gay.” Grace said crossing her arms across her chest.

Doris swallowed. “I…didn’t know.”

Steve's noise flared. “My daughter Grace, and my sons…Nahele, Charlie and baby Steven John.” As if on cue Sierra woke up in a panic, Danny picked her up and handed her off to Steve. “This is Sierra.”

Doris smiled. “You and your husband have beautiful kids.”

Steve turned and looked at Rachel. “Can you guys take them to get food, im sure they are hungry.”

“Course. Grace help me out.” Rachel said as she and Stan stood to get the kids out of the room. Danny’s parents had followed them out. 

When the door door closed Steve crossed the room and had Doris against the wall, his face was a inch away from hers. “What the fuck Doris? Wo Fat called me brother and insisted that you were his mother?”

“Steve, don’t…” Danny said softly.

“He was your brother, but I didn’t know he was bad.” Doris confessed. 

“Bull shit!” Steve yelled out. “How long were you there? Huh? You stood there watching, letting that woman rape me while he watched!”

She swallowed. “I didn’t know……I had gotten in only moments before your friends showed up.”

Steve glared at her. “It’s my team.”

“I never meant to hurt you Steve, where is your sister? I can’t find her.” Doris said softly. 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Did you check the streets of LA, she’s probably high somewhere. Something you caused her to be. We have Daddy issues, we have mommy issues. If it wasn’t for Danny I’d be a lot more fucked up.”

She swallowed. “I did what I thought was best.”

“Abandoning your children?” Drew asked. “That’s not best.”

“I don’t want to see you again, do you understand? I don’t want you near my house, my husband my family or my children.” Steve said. “Get the fuck out!” He shouted.

She swallowed and looked up at Steve. “As you wish.”

Steve backed up and felt Danny’s arm snake around his waste. Doris turned around one last time and looked back at Steve and left. Steve closed his eyes and pulled Danny into him, for the first real hug since he had been rescued. He wrapped his arms around Danny. “I love you.”

Danny smiled. “I love you too babe and for the record she did know we were married, I told her.”

“It’s part f her twisted game.” Steve said.

Danny nodded in agreement.


	8. It's okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t promise those feelings will all go away, but what I can promise is that things will get easier with time. You can pull out of this Steve. You are strong.”
> 
> He looked down at his hands. “Thank you.”
> 
> “Anytime, you know that you can call me anytime. Want to go home?”
> 
> “God, please.” Steve said looking up. “I’ve been wanting that for a while.”
> 
> “I’ll discharge you. I’ll meet you out front.” Drew said standing up and walking out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry!!!!! next one coming up is awesome

“Steve, you and I need to talk. Do you want Danny here?” Drew asked sitting down in a chair.

Steve looked at Danny. “Can I talk with him alone, would you hate me for that?”

Danny shook his head. “Babe, no Never. Go take care of you. I’ll be waiting for you out there.”

Steve nodded and kissed his lips quickly and smiled. Danny smiled back and left the room. Steve sat down and looked over at Drew. “So how fucked up am I?”

Drew smiled. “You’ve always had a way to bring things up, haven't you?”

Steve nodded. 

“Do you remember the rape?”

Steve shook his head no. “I remember that I was, but I don’t remember actually being raped. The drugs they gave me would always make me pass out.”

“It’s probably for the best that you don’t recall the events.” Drew crossed his leg. “You came from the rape?”

Steve nodded. “I had dry come all over me.”

“I’m sure that’s frustrating for you and Danny. So this is what I want you to do. Avoid sex until you are healed and feel ready, but touch freely. Just don’t jack one another off. Kiss, caress, just like if you were dating. As for the drugs you were given, we don’t see any effects. I don't think you were given a lot just enough.”

“I don’t want this to set Danny and I back, we had a good thing going before.” Steve confessed. 

“With?”

“Sex. We had a good thing going, a good routine.”

Drew smiled. “And what was it? A typical night verses a romantic night.”

“Typical night, we are lucky if the kids go down before nine. Nahele usually has homework one of us needs to help him on but that’s fine.” Steve smiled. “Sex with Danny has always been addicting, like I need more. We’ve always had great sex.”

“Since you had developed issues, what takes place?”

“We’ll, I’ve been the bottom for the last three years. I’ll suck him off, he will suck me but nothing ever happens. I usually get semi hard and that’s it. I haven’t come in a long time. But I get to see Danny come and that’s good, fuck he looks like a damn porn star when he comes. We got into toys, so I will sometimes play with him but usually he fucks me. It feels great, don’t get me wrong. I love when he fucks me, but I’d like to get off sometimes. I would like to get my cock up us ass, but that’s over for me and Danny and I have grown to accept that.”

“What if I told you I think it’s all in your head?”

“How?”

“I’ve been doing research lately. And I’ve found a few men with a case like yours. After traumatic events, you feel so unworthy that you’ve almost willed your body to stop functioning. All to please your partner, you came when you were raped….that makes me think that you can get back there with Danny. And that’s why I said, no sex until I say. Touches, kissing. Exploring. If you feel the need is strong to take it to a different base, Please talk to me first.”

Steve nodded. “I completely understand. About the rape, I feel like I betrayed Danny and I’m less of a man. I feel disgusting.” He shrugged. “I don’t really remember a lot of it, but what I do remember it sort of just…..I don’t know…..makes me feel cheep and used.”

“I can’t promise those feelings will all go away, but what I can promise is that things will get easier with time. You can pull out of this Steve. You are strong.”

He looked down at his hands. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, you know that you can call me anytime. Want to go home?”

“God, please.” Steve said looking up. “I’ve been wanting that for a while.”

“I’ll discharge you. I’ll meet you out front.” Drew said standing up and walking out of the room.

 

Steve got home and managed to sleep the day away. He dreamed of his mother, how she use to be. Meeting his children and having a great time out back. He cherished those dreams, because he knew it would never be like that. Would never be the woman he needed her to be. Danny hated her for what she did to Steve, but hated it even more that she was even there. As the days rolled on Steve started to feel better. With regular visits with Drew and taking time to just meditate on all the good he did have going in his life. He knew after a few weeks that he would be okay. He just needed that time to be around family. During the visit with Danny’s parents they confessed that they bought a house there near Steve’s to help out with the kids when they needed it.


	9. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny smiled. “Baby, we get to bring them home on Monday. It’s not like its weeks away. They know our lives are weird, and so does the judge. This is all going to be okay. We can do this Steve!”
> 
> “I don’t know Danny….what about Grace and Nahele?”
> 
> “What about them? Nahele graduates in May and Grace in June, then she’s off to God knows where.”
> 
> Steve looked up at Danny. “You sure Danny, because if you think it’s crazy how much time we don’t get to spend now think about when I’m in office and I don’t get to bed until ten or eleven, and I don’t see the kids every day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is close to the ending.......a few more chapters left. :(

A year and a half later spring rolled on and Summer came Steve was sitting in his office at work when there was a knock on the door. He looked up to find Sam Denning. He smiled and waved him in. “What can I do for you?” Steve asked signing his name on a paper. 

“I wanted to come see how you were doing, see if things were well?” Sam asked sitting down. 

Steve eyed him. “Things are good. The kids are great and Danny and I couldn’t be better. What’s up?”

Sam smiled. “My term is up. I should have asked you about this last fall but you had a lot going on.”

Steve nodded his head. “That I did.” He put his pen down. “What’s up?”

Sam smiled. “My term is up, I’m done. I have to give my nomination for the new Governor this weekend.”

Steve sighed and sat back. “I hate to see you go, but I’ve been happy to serve under you.”

“It’s been a pleasure Steve. But I want to nominate you.”

Steve sat up. “Me?”

“You would be great for this job Steve. You love Hawaii and it’s people. You care so much about the land, and you would be perfect.”

“I need to talk to Danny.” Steve said. 

“So you will consider it?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah. We don’t have the kids tonight, sleep over at Nana and Papa’s. I’ll talk to him then.”

Sam stood up and shook his hand. “Call me as soon as you know.”

“Sure thing.” Steve said sitting back down as Sam left the office. He played with his wedding band. He never thought about being a Governor. What did he know abut running things? He smiled to himself, well he’s ran 5-0 all these years and has ran more OPS than he wants to count. He could do this. With Danny’s blessing of course. He knew he would leave work early today but he needed to get a move on to get some things for Danny. He and his husband hadn’t had sex yet, but they were starting to feel the strain. Drew gave them the green light months ago, but they were honestly happy and content with their make-out sessions. He ran to the store and got Danny’s favorite wine along with his favorite chocolates. He made it home just in time to see the kids leave. 

“Nahele, be good okay? Don’t be a jerk.” Steve said as he watched his oldest son climb into the van.

“Dad, it’s fine. I love you.” Nahele said plugging his ear buds int his ears. 

Charlie put his bag in the van. “By Dad, love you.”

“Bye kid, you and me this weekend k? Surfing?”

Charlie smiled and played on his phone. 

“Daddy!” Sierra called out. 

Steve turned and watched as she wiggled out of Danny’s arms and ran towards her father. “Hey baby, you have fun with Danno today?”

She nodded and showed him her nails. “And I got a new stuffy.”

“ooo, show me later?” 

She nodded. “It’s a seal just like you.”

Steve smiled and kissed her lips. “Love you bug.”

“Love you too.” She hugged his neck tightly. 

But nothing stole his heart more when he saw his nearly two year old running towards him, blonde hair blowing around in the wind. “Dada!”

Steve bent down with open arms. “Hey baby, you have fun today?”

He nodded and flung himself into his Dad’s arms. “Yeah!”

Steve kissed his cheek. “Did you get a new stuffy?”

He nodded his head and his eyes grew wide. “Lion….rarrrr!”

“Oooooo, easy there bud you might scare me!” Steve picked his son up and threw him in the air. 

SJ screamed in delight, Danny’s heart dropped. And Steve smiled. “I love you lion, can we go on a safari this weekend?”

He nodded. “Yeah!!! Gracwe?”

Steve sighed. “No lion, she is busy back at Annapolis. We will see her before school starts.” Steve hugged him. “Get in the car, tell sissy to help you.”

SJ nodded and made his way into the car. He hugged Nana and Papa and quickly made his way over to Danny. “Hey baby.” Steve said as he kissed Danny’s temple. “Presents for you.” He handed Danny the bag. 

Danny looked into the bag. “Damn. Date night, wine and chocolate. Either you are deploying for something or you have to tell me something really big.”

“Last one.” Steve said as he flung his arm over Danny’s shoulders. “Let’s go inside. I’ll make you dinner.”

 

Steve made dinner for Danny as promised, cleaned the kitchen and they eventually made their way out to their chairs to have a beer together. They held hands and talked about their day. The sun was slowly sinking down when Danny looked over at Steve. “Spill it.”

Steve looked over and smiled. “Sam Denning came and talked to me today.”

“Yeah, about what?”

“He’s retiring from the office and he has to nominate someone to run.” Steve said, squeezing Danny’s hand. “He wants me.”

Danny smiled. “Wow. Babe. Really?” Danny stood up in front of Steve. 

Steve smiled. “Yeah, I mean. Who’s to say I’d even get it huh?”

“Do it.”

“What?”

“You could make a difference Steve, this is right up your ally. I’d support you, the kids…it would be great.”

Steve smiled. “What about Esme and Jacob? We are so close in closing the adoption.”

Danny smiled. “Baby, we get to bring them home on Monday. It’s not like its weeks away. They know our lives are weird, and so does the judge. This is all going to be okay. We can do this Steve!”

“I don’t know Danny….what about Grace and Nahele?”

“What about them? Nahele graduates in May and Grace in June, then she’s off to God knows where.”

Steve looked up at Danny. “You sure Danny, because if you think it’s crazy how much time we don’t get to spend now think about when I’m in office and I don’t get to bed until ten or eleven, and I don’t see the kids every day.”

“We will make time for it, it’s not like your running for President.”

Steve smiled. “Am I seriously doing this?”

Danny nodded with just a big smile on his face. “Yeah babe, you are doing this.”


	10. Love actually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve pulled his lips away from Danny’s and moved them across his jaw line, pushing his warm tongue along his neck to his ear, taking the soft lobe into his mouth and sucking on it. Steve heard the breath get caught in Danny’s throat. He pulled on the back on Danny’s head with his hand and pulled his body closer. 
> 
> Danny’s chest was already heaving. “Steve…”
> 
> “Danny…I…I can’t…wait…”

Steve jumped up and wrapped his arms around Danny. “I love you!”

“I love you too babe.” Danny leaned up and kissed Steve, slowly. 

Steve pulled his lips away from Danny’s and moved them across his jaw line, pushing his warm tongue along his neck to his ear, taking the soft lobe into his mouth and sucking on it. Steve heard the breath get caught in Danny’s throat. He pulled on the back on Danny’s head with his hand and pulled his body closer. 

Danny’s chest was already heaving. “Steve…”

“Danny…I…I can’t…wait…”

“Inside, let’s go…” Danny managed to pull himself away from Steve, and drug the taller man with him inside the house and up the stairs. They undressed and stood in front of the bed, holding onto one another. Caressing, light touches, soft moans filling the air. Danny ran his hand down Steve’s chest and took hold of his husband’s cock. He looked down, Steve was leaking a lot, angry red tip. “You wanna top?” Danny asked.

Steve nodded and pushed Danny onto the bed, hovering over him. “Are you still stretched out from last night?”

Danny smiled. “Yeah, you fucked me with that plastic shit pretty damn good.”

Steve smiled. “That was fun.” He pulled a pillow from the top of their bed and pushed it under Danny’s perfect ass. He leaned over and kissed Danny, slow and sweet. He pulled the lube from under the pillow and poured a little bit on his hand making sure his cock was nice and lubed up. He looked down at Danny and lifted his legs up and tucked them under his arms and lined his cock up to Danny’s still open hole. His mouth was watering. He wanted to taste Danny. “Fuck Danno.” He pushed into Danny slowly….his breaths were fast and deep. “…Danny…oh fuck…” He pushed all the way in, Danny moaning out, gripping his own dick. He closed his eyes to try and ground himself before he came way to soon. This felt like the first time with Danny. He swallowed hard. Hell it was the first time in….hell, he wasn’t sure how long it had been. Three and a half years? Steve opened his eyes and looked directly into Danny’s blue orbs. Moving his hips, his cock sliding in and out of Danny’s hole. Danny moaning out, arching his back. Steve pushed Danny’s hand away from his cock and wrapped his own fingers around it, stroking him off in time with his own thrusts. Danny was gripping the blanket tightly, his nerves were being pushed to the limit each time Steve’s own cock came in connection with his sweet spot, deep within him. “….God that’s it….fuck Steve…yeah.” Steve’s hips snapped at each thrust, he was spilling out profanity from his mouth, neither one could concentrate anymore on what he was saying. “…Danny..I’m gonna come.” Danny looked into Steve’s eyes. “Me too.” Steve pushed harder into Danny, his balls slapping against his husband’s ass. Within a few moments they were both yelling each others names. Steve fell on top of Danny. “Shit.” He breathed against Danny’s neck as his husband ran his fingers up and down his back. “Danny, that was…seriously the best orgasm I’ve had in…”

“Three years?” Danny laughed.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Steve said as he pushed his lips against Danny’s. He pulled out and ran his tongue down the body, licking up the sweat over his husbands body. He glanced up and Danny and smiled, licked a hot stripe along his cock, cleaning up all of the cum. Causing Danny to moan out. Steve smiled as he went farther down, licking at the wide open hole. Pushing in tongue in. “Fuck Steve!” Danny yelled out. 

Steve looked up through his lashes. “I’ve been dying to do this…taste my come from your ass.” Steve went back in, sucking up all of the juices that Danny had to offer. He was moaning as his tongue darted back in. Danny was moaning all over again as Steve licked him clean. He looked back up and saw Danny was shooting another load across his chest, he went back up to Danny and sucked his head off, and cleaned Danny up again. He licked a wet stripe up to his mouth and kissed him dirty. “I love you so fucking much.”

Danny wrapped his arms around Steve. “Not as much as I love you.”

“You came twice within…what Danny…3 minutes.”

Danny smiled. “What can I say, I missed you.”

Steve smiled. “Mmm…me too Danno. Me too.” Steve kissed his nose and rolled off of Danny, pulling him into his warm body.


	11. Letting go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How can I control the feeling of this always slapping in my face?”
> 
> Drew stood up and walked over to the BBQ pit, he motioned for Steve and Danny to walk over. Steve stood there with a lighter in his hand. “Burn it, burn the past Steve. Let it go.” Drew set the paper that was folded up on the grill. “Burn it Steve.”
> 
> Steve looked and Danny and took his hand into his. He nodded his head and light the paper on fire. Steve watched it burn, he felt himself loosen up. He looked up at Danny. “That felt good.”
> 
> He smiled. “Not as good as last night.”
> 
> Steve laughed and blushed. “Danny…” Steve warned. 
> 
> Drew laughed. “I take it you two are doing well?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left, I loved all the comments! Thank you all so much!

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER: 

 

“Hey Danny, would you see if there’s anything under the bed before I clean under it?” Steve shouted from down the hall. “You're children are slobs and we should have really made them stay to help clean this weekend.” 

“Fuck off.” Danny yelled. “Why is it when they are disgusting they are my kids?”

Steve poked his head out of the boys bathroom to look into their bedroom. “Because with out me this house would always look like a pig sty.”

“Well if you were around more often I would have more time to clean.” Danny shot back.

Steve smiled. “I love you Danno.”

Danny smiled and looked up, throwing stuff into the suitcase from Steve’s nightstand. “Yeah I’ll look, and I love you too.” Danny got down on his hands and knees and looked. “A few kids toys….” Danny rolled his eyes. “….what’s this?” He asks himself reaching for a piece of paper that was wedged between the side board and box spring.

It was folded up, so Danny stood up and sat on the bed. Danny opened it and read the note.

 

Danny,

I cant do this anymore, the pain the sorrow. The constant talking. Everything. I’m sorry but I’m just done. Its best if I go. 

Steve

 

Danny looked at the handwriting. His hands started to shake. He read it again. And again for good measure. 

“Hey baby, did you find anything under there?” Steve asked as he came in with the carry tote of cleaning supplies, the mop and vacume. 

Danny’s eyes shot up and looked at Steve. Tears falling from his eyes. 

Steve dropped everything and rushed to Danny. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

“What is this Steve?” Danny asked handing him the paper. 

Steve shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Fucking read it!” Danny shouted, causing Steve to step back as Danny shoved it in his husbands chest.

He nodded and opened it. His eyes grew wide. His own hands started to shake. He felt like he was going to pass out. He forgot all about this. He looked at Danny, looked him in the eyes. “I…I…” Steve swallowed and shook his head. “…I gotta…” He dropped the paper as it floated back under the bed he walked out of the room. Slowly down the stairs and out back where he walked directly into the water, letting the warmth encase him like a blanket. 

Steve let himself sink under the water, he let himself cry. Sobbing until he couldn’t breathe. He swam up to the surface and took in large gulps of air. His whole body shaking from that note. The note he had forgotten all about. Steve turned and swam towards the jetty, a place he knew that he could be alone. A place he knew that Danny wouldn’t swim that far out to. He cut through the water effortlessly, letting the calmness surround him. He pulled himself from the water and found a place to sit. A place where he could be alone, and just think. 

He thought back to the day that he swallowed those pills. He should have died he was told. He shouldn’t have made it, but he did. And he was never sure why. He watched the sunlight dancing on the clear water, dolphins jumping though the swells. Sea turtles swimming around. His mouth was dry, he held himself and let his body shake and jerks with more crying. He couldn’t really believe he let his family down. Let the kids and Danny down. He was just so tired of hurting, so tired of feeling everything. All of the pain and sorrow. With out Danny coming when he did, he wouldn’t have seen Grace graduate, or have been teaching Nahele to drive. He smiled through his tears or watch Charlie take a interest in football. He would have never had Sierra and little Steve. His baby boy had just started to walk, just before his first birthday SJ was a lot like Danny. They would never been able to adopt a brother and sister that had been left behind from a terrible crash. They were five and seven. And adored Steve and Danny. He smiled, when he remembered he told the kids with the entire Ohana that he and Danny wanted to keep them forever. And everyone cried when Esme at four years old as if she could call them Danno and Daddy now. Her bother Jacob who was six at the time laughed and said “I have been!”

 

He would have never, ever been able to be where he was today. His heart was full of so much love he couldn’t stand it. He loved each of his children for different reasons. Grace had one year left at Annapolis and he couldn’t be more proud of her. Nahele was going to be a great football player and really secede in that. Steve smiled, Charlie. He was such a little Danno. He wanted to be a cop, just like his Dad. Everyone thought he was interested in football but he and Nahele defiantly switched on them. But he was very Hawaiian. He spoke pidgin with Steve every day. Sierra, god. She was such a mini Steve. He couldn’t stop watching her, learn and grow. Little SJ, he was brave and ready to take on the world, but so cautious, a lot like Danno. And now the new additions to the family. Esme and Jacob, they were both learning the family life, fast paced always going, but they took it in stride and loved it when the men would read stories in the large king size bed very night. Steve laid back on the rocks closing his eyes. “Fuck.” He cried out as he realized that his whole life since his actions has revolved around his suicide attempt. Steve knew it had been almost three years since he downward spiral into the black hole. He wasn’t ever sure how exactly he was able to claw himself out, but he knew he did. Steve laid there in the sun, the mist of the water spraying over him. He really loved his life and his family. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to move on.

 

Danny watched from the upper deck as Steve swam out to the jetty. He was upset about finding the letter, but he wasn’t expecting Steve to react the way he did. He sighed and left a text off to Dr. Drew. He was positive that Steve needed to talk. And needed to be listened to. He called Rachel and told her that he would probably be coming over for a while to give Steve some space. He didn’t want him to feel like he was interfering. But when Drew came in fifteen minutes later he told Danny he should stay. They talked about what happened and he showed the good doctor the note. Drew put it in his pocket. “He really shouldn’t see this again. It will eat at him. Has he been under a lot of stress?”

Danny laughed. “You been back on the mainland to long.”

Drew shook his head. “What’s happened Danny?”

“We are in the process of adopting two kids.”

Drew smiled. “That’s fantastic. I don’t see that causing stress though.”

Danny looked down. “He had stepped down from 5-0, went on a mission. Returned only to be asked to run for Governor.”

Drew swallowed. “And he won?”

Danny nodded. “We move in on Monday.”  
“Fuck.” Drew breathed out.

Danny nodded. “He had insisted nothing terrible happened on the mission and he’s been fine since he got home. He’s been great with the kids, with me. Nothing has seemed to trigger anything. He’s sleeping. I don’t know what’s going on.”

“I’ll figure it out Danny, I promise.” Drew looked around. “Where is he?”

Danny walked over to the lanai where he saw Steve standing up on the rocks again. “He’s been out there a while.”

Danny and Drew talked a while until they saw Steve jump into the water, heading back towards the shore. “Should I go inside?” Danny asked. 

Drew looked at him and frowned. “No. You will not. Go up to him, hug him. He needs reassurance from you.”

Danny nodded and as Steve got closer he stood up and walked towards the shore. Where he stood waiting for Steve. Steve got closer and stood up, water dripping from his body. Danny appreciated the way Steve looked after all of these years. Steve locked eyes with Danny and he fought back tears. Danny opened his arms and Steve ran right into them. “I just had to get away. I had to think.”

Danny nodded in understanding. “I love you Steve okay, there’s no need for us to keep talking about this shit. I love you so fucking much.”

Steve didn’t trust his voice so he nodded, opening his eyes. “You called Drew?”

Danny pulled back and kissed Steve’s lips. “You scared me going off like that. I needed to know that you are okay.”

Steve smiled weakly. “I just…I don’t know Danny. I forgot about that note.”

“I’m sure it just brings the past up and slaps you in the face.”

“I feel like I can’t ever get control of it sometimes. Stupid things will happen.”

Danny held Steve’s hand. “I think you should tell Drew.” 

Steve nodded. “Maybe I just need to talk it out huh?”

Danny nodded. “Probably. Let’s go big guy.”

Steve followed Danny up the lawn and found Drew sitting on the lanai. “Drew, it’s nice to see you.”

“I’ll go get you a towel.” Danny said as he ran inside the house. 

“What’s going on Steve?”

Steve swallowed the lump and shrugged, he took a deep breath and held it in. “I found the note I wrote….well Danny found it. From when I tried to commit suicide.”

“How does it make you feel?”

Steve shrugged. “It makes me feel like shit to be honest. Makes me realize that I have issues.”

“Had. You have come along way Steve. You have overcome so much, and you are here, and strong.” Drew said as Danny came out with a towel. 

Steve smiled as Danny handed it to him, he toweled his hair off and his face. “I just feel that moment was so controlling over my life.”

“It was. But you have to know what important came from it.”

Steve smiled. “Of course. I got Danny back. Grace and Charlie back. But I also got Sierra, SJ, Jacob and Esme. Without them, I can’t say that I’d be as strong as I am. They all have saved me in one way or another and I wont ever be able to thank them for that.”

Drew smiled. “That’s where you are wrong Steve. You thank them by being strong like I know you are. By standing up and continuing to be the best damn husband and father you have always been. So you got a little lost, and you had a bump in the road, what matters is that you are here and you have survived. You are a survivor Steve.” Drew leaned forward. “And you will be the best Governor this island has ever had.”

Steve smiled. “Thank you.”

“It is the truth.”

“How can I control the feeling of this always slapping in my face?”

Drew stood up and walked over to the BBQ pit, he motioned for Steve and Danny to walk over. Steve stood there with a lighter in his hand. “Burn it, burn the past Steve. Let it go.” Drew set the paper that was folded up on the grill. “Burn it Steve.”

Steve looked and Danny and took his hand into his. He nodded his head and light the paper on fire. Steve watched it burn, he felt himself loosen up. He looked up at Danny. “That felt good.”

He smiled. “Not as good as last night.”

Steve laughed and blushed. “Danny…” Steve warned. 

Drew laughed. “I take it you two are doing well?”

Steve smiled. “Oh yeah. Real well. Listen, come tomorrow to the Governors mansion, I’d love to have you there. 0900.”

Drew smiled and shook the mens hands. “Wouldn’t miss it. I’m happy to be there and can’t wait to meet your kids and see the rest of the family, will Grace be attending?”

“She got leave for twenty four hours, she will land early in the morning and then have to leave after lunch.” Danny answered. 

“I’m sorry. Listen, call me if you need anything but I just landed so I’m going to head home. See you two tomorrow.”

After they said their goodbyes, Steve and Danny went back in and finished cleaning and packing up their important belongings that would be moved tomorrow. They crashed late in bed, making love a few times only to get up early and head down town.


	12. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't give you a preview because it was pretty dirty, lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, my last chapter. I love this chapter so stinking much. It's literally my favorite one i think I've written in a really long time.

Steve dressed in a dark blue suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie, he paced the room as he waited for his family to arrive. He watched as Danny hung the phone up and smiled at Steve. “Six of the kids are here, my parents are being escorted to their seats and Grace is five minutes out.”

Steve smiled and walked over towards Danny and wrapped his arms around him. “Thank you and I love you.”

Danny smiled. “I love you too babe. You are going to rock this.”

“We will see about that.” Steve said as the door to the room opened their kids running in. Steve smiled as he picked up Sierra and SJ. He kissed them both and hugged them. “Okay you guys, remember we will be good while Daddy gets sworn in right?”

Sierra and SJ nodded their heads. “God, you two look so cute, did Nana get you ready?”

Sierra shook her head. “No. Auntie Rachel did, said that we needed to look our best!”

“She did great. Okay you two must stand next to Nahele and Grace when she gets here and be calm, or no desert tonight okay?” Steve said.

“Okay Daddy!” They both said in unison.

Esme and Jacob left Danny’s side as the smaller kids swapped Dads. “Man, look at you two. Auntie Rachel dressed you guys to the nines!” He kissed Jacob and Esme. “Remember be good and still. Quite or no desert okay?”

They both nodded their agreement just as Grace stumbled into the door, trying to put on her high heals. “Guys, I’m so sorry I’m late!” All of the little kids ran towards their big sister. Nahele and Charlie smiled, glad for once it wasn’t them. Grace hugged everyone and then Steve. She was dressed in her service blues and smiled at Steve. “Congratulations Commander.”

Steve smiled. “That’s Governor to you.” He hugged his daughter tightly. “Your Mom and Stan are here with your bother and sister.

“Sir, we have to walk you out now.” A man said. “Lets go, Governor Elect McGarrett, Mr.McGarrett and then the children oldest to youngest. Except for little SJ.”

“Daddy, I can’t carry SJ in uniform.” Grace panicked. 

Danny looked up. “Nahele, you take SJ. Sierra walk with sissy.”

They kids fell into place as they all walked in line. A speech by Sam Denning and then one by Steve. Followed by he and Danny walking up so Steve could get sworn in. The entire process took only a few minutes but by the time Steve was officially Governor of Hawaii, he had one last part of his speech to give, just as little Sierra started to fall apart in the hot sun. Steve turned around and looked at his daughter. He frowned. “….just a minute.” He walked over to the little girl. “Are you hot baby?”

She nodded. “Daddy…I don’t feel good.”

“I know bug…” Steve looked up and realized he was actually looking at several people ready to help. “Sam…” He was the only name he could remember in that moment. “….can you take the kids inside get them water and some fruit to eat?”

Sam nodded and got the little kids along with Nahele and Charlie’s help inside the mansion. Steve turned back around and went back to the microphone. “….sorry everyone. Dad duties are never ending.” Everyone laughed. “My daughter she wasn’t feeling so well, so lets make this quick huh? I’m so glad to be here right now able to make changes for all of you.” He looked back at Danny and smiled. “Something that’s been close to my husband and I’s heart has been the homeless camps spread all across this island and others. Today as my first duty as your Governor, I will be signing a bill within the next few hours to implement real housing. A cooling system for each house, help for those who are trying to get back up on their feet. There is several pieces of land here on this island that we can use to build these houses. We are making this happen, ground is breaking within the next few weeks. I can’t wait to help all of you and keep this island safe, my island. Our island.” Steve stepped back and took a drink of water, Danny by his side in a instant. 

“Babe, fantastic job. Really, I can’t be more proud of you.” Danny said. 

Steve looked at Danny in his gray suit. “Thanks baby. I have to go into the office, but go check on the kids. Keep me posted on Sierra.” Steve and Danny turned and walked back inside the large mansion.

“You got it babe.” Danny leaned in for a kiss as they both went in different directions.

 

Steve sat in his office after many interviews and signing the bill. He was looking over papers, looking over bills. This thing was completely new to him. He was excited and he couldn’t wait to make a difference on these islands. He hoped he could measure up to everything and hoped that he could balance his family life as well. A knock on the door, he looked up and it was Sam. His head of security. He laughed, head of security…he could take anyone down. “Sam, everything okay?

“Yes, sir. Just wanted to check on everything in here.”

Steve smiled. “Everything is fine. Just finishing up here. I’ll probably be another ten or fifteen minutes.”

“No problem Sir.” Sam said with a smile.

 

His phone chirped, he looked down and smiled. Danny. 

“Babe, Sierra is great. All the kids are in bed and have been fed dinner. They expect to have breakfast with you tomorrow. :) I’m in bed, waiting for you. Eat food huh? Love you, Danno.”

I smiled and looked up. “Sam, can you have some food sent up to my residence. And a few malasadas if the kitchen has them. I’m done for the night.”

“Sure. I’ll let the kitchen know.” Sam said. “Moving to the residence.” He spoke into his ear piece.

I turned the lights off and locked the door, I looked over at Sam. “It’s weird. This whole thing.”

“You’ll get use to it Governor, your kids love this place already. And so does Hawaii.” Sam said with a smile. “Hell, my wife wants to meet you guys.”

Steve smiled wide as they continued to walk, stepping outside. “Bring her by this weekend, we are going to have a BBQ. Seriously, Ohana man.”

Sam smiled. “Thank you Sir.”

Steve shook his head. “Please, call me Steve.”

Sam nodded his head as they got to his residence and stepped inside. Steve saw security all over the house, posted though out the hallway and up the stairs where the kids sleep. “I need to check on the kids before I go to bed.” Steve said. He went to a bedroom, where he found Nahele on on his phone. “Son, it’s late. Go to bed.” He walked into the room. He kissed his sons head and took the phone. “You’ll get it back tomorrow. Love you.”

“Love you too Dad. I’m happy for you.”

Steve nodded and closed the door. “Charlie’s room?”

“Right across from Nahele.” Sam said with a smile. 

Steve nodded and walked in, to find Charlie reading a book. “Hey keiki, why up so late?”

Charlie looked up and smiled. “Dad. I was hoping you would come see me before bed.”

Steve smiled. “Always babe. You have a good day?”

Charlie nodded. “Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m proud of you, you’ve been able to make it though so much and I just…I dunno. I love you.”

Steve smiled and kissed his head. “I love you too Charlie and thank you.” Steve took the book and laid it on the night stand. “Go to sleep, see you in the morning.” Steve walked out of the room and walked a little farther down knowing that SJ and Sierra were closer to their rooms. He stopped by Esme and Jacob’s room first, stepped in and saw them both fast asleep. He smiled, kissed each of them and covered them back up. He went to SJ’s room and he was sleeping hard, snoring. Steve smiled and kissed him. He moved to Sierra’s room. Where he found her half off the bed, he smiled and lifted her back on. Covered her up and kissed her. He went out and looked at the end of the hallway where his room was with Danny. He shook Sam’s hand and moved to his room, closing the door behind him. He found Danny up and reading a book. “Hey baby.”

Danny closed the book and smiled. “I wasn’t expecting to see you until late.”

I decided that I needed to come to bed. “I checked on all of the kids and now I’m checking on you.”

Danny smiled. “Ahh….we’ll I’m fine. But you need to eat.”

Steve nodded and walked over to eat the food that was delivered. He looked over policy papers while doing so. When he finished he looked up and found Danny looking right back at him. “What?”

Danny smiled. “You know, you look hot.”

Steve laughed. “So do you.”

“No I mean it Steve. You have exceeded my expectations, I love you so damn much.”

Steve stood up and pushed the food cart out of the door. And looked at the monitors of the kids rooms. He took his tie off and left it on the floor, his dress shirt was unbuttoned and hanging open. He crawled over Danny and hovered over him. “I love you. You have done nothing but support me over all these years, and you continue to support me.” Steve kissed Danny’s lips. “You raise our children and you care for everything I cant when I’m not around.” He kissed his lips again. “Danny, you rescued me years ago, literally.” Kiss. “But you save me every day, every moment. And I want to return the favor.” Kiss. “At Gracie’s graduation next year, we will be flying to Italy. The two of us.” Kiss. 

Danny held on to Steve tightly. “What about the kids?”

“Rachel and Stan.” The kissed moved to his neck. 

“Steve….I don’t know what to say.” He ground his hard cock against his husband.

Steve smiled and lifted his head from Danny’s neck. “Don’t say anything. Kids are asleep Danno, let me make love to you. Slow and sweet.”

Danny swallowed the hard lump that formed in his throat. He nodded his head as Steve captured his lips in a slow, searing kiss. Steve smiled and kissed at his husbands neck and licked a hot path down his chest to his belly. Dipping his tongue into his belly button, making Danny arch his back off of the bed. Steve had his hand spread across Danny’s chest rolling one of Danny’s nipples between his fingers. He licked his way down to his pajama pants, ran his hands down Danny’s sides and pulled his pants off. Freeing his hard leaking cock. Steve moaned and looked up at Danny, held on to his hands as he lowered his hot mouth over his cock. Danny looked down at Steve, working his cock, their hands were still intertwined. It made him harder to see the love that Steve had for Danny. Steve tightened his hands, and popped off of Danny’s cock. He looked up and smiled, he lifted Danny’s hands above his head, leaned in and kissed him hard, but it was so full of passion. 

“Supplies?” Steve asked as he looked at Danny.

“Drawer, night stand.” Danny was already out of breath. 

Steve leaned over and opened it, finding the lube he wanted. He got it out and put a pillow under Danny’s sweet ass. He sprayed some lube on his fingers and slowly pushed one finger inside of Danny. His husband moaned, and pushed himself farther on to Steve’s finger. Fucking himself. “Fuck, Danny. That’s so hot.”

“Steve, please…I need you.” Danny begged. “Fuck…yeah baby that feels so good.” He felt Steve rubbing his finger inside of him. 

“God, you are such a little bitch for me aren’t you?”

Danny’s eyes looked up into Steve. “Keep talkin’ like that asshole and I’m gonna come, get in me now!” Danny growled at Steve. “Get naked you fucker.”

Steve smiled and tore off the rest of his clothes. He knew Danny needed him, and he needed Danny. He needed to feel him. Touch him. Steve slicked up his own cock and grabbed Danny’s thighs, slowly pushing the crown of his cock into Danny’s hole. Steve groaned and sucked in air, Danny was below him cussing up a storm. Steve bottomed out on Danny, his balls hitting the back on his ass. He slowly rocked his hips, pulling his cock in and out of Danny. Both of the men were breathing hard, trying to control their bodies from reacting to much. Steve’s hips started to snap harder, his cock sliding in and out of Danny, his balls hitting. Steve’s hands wrapped around Danny’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusting. Danny was gripping Steve’s biceps tightly. “Babe, I’m gonna come.”

“Come with me Danny, just don’t come yet.” Steve said as he looked down at Danny.

Danny played with Steve’s nipples, rolling them around. Meeting him thrust for thrust. “Baby, God….I love it when you play with my nipples.” Steve looked down. “Come Danny…oh God…fuck….come now.”

Both of them came hard, Steve shuttering above Danny. Danny lost in the orgasmic haze. He came to and found Steve looking at him lovingly. “Steve, I love you. You know that right?”

Steve smiled. “I Love you too Danny.”

Steve cleaned Danny up with a warm rag, tossing it somewhere in the direction of the bathroom. Steve curled up next to Danny, spooning him. Steve kissed his neck and his temple. “I owe you everything Danny. I love you so much, and thank you for everything you do.”

Danny twisted around and faced Steve. “I love you too. We are gonna be great together Steve. I know it.”

“Me too Danny. Always baby.”

Danny smiled. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this series and supporting me. I think this is the last of Steve & Danny in the Coming Home Series. I don't have anymore plans for them at this time. In time I may do some one shots of them, but I'm not really even ready to write anything at this moment. Thanks for the support everyone! Looking for a beta still! Find me on tumblr as cherryblssomsm

**Author's Note:**

> Mahalo for reading, I will try and post again tomorrow. I did do a quick sweep for editing. I still haven't found a beta, lots of messages of people saying they would but I haven't heard back and its been well over a month.


End file.
